School Rockz
by Ms. Itachi Uchiha
Summary: high school fic. Keisha Hollisino is a new student at Konoha High. She reunites with old friends and makes new. But a certain older uchiha has an eye for her. Pairings: KeishaItachi, SasukeSakura, NarutoHinata, InoKiba, TemariShikamaru, and NejiTenTen
1. Back to School

Hey Everyone!! This is my first fanfic so when you review, NO EVIL comments. Thnx!!!

'_Inner'-thoughs_

**'Inner****'****-****self**

_Song or flashback_

Disclaimer: I don't own everyone or anything on Naruto (sigh)

Chapter 1: OMG Y'all

Hi, My name is Keisha Hollisino. I have mid-long brown hair, and a body every model wishes to have. Well I'm 16 and my mother and father Bridgette and Morris Hollisino. They own the biggest music industry in the world called "Hollisino Records". (A/N: I just made that up. Work with me people) I'm about to go to this new high-school in Konoha. I really do hope I see my crazy friends Ino, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura. (A/N: I had to add Temari 'cause everyone seems to ignore her in high-school fics)

BBBBBRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!

'_AARRGG Damn alarm clock!' _I got up and turned the alarm clock off. "Well its 7:00 a.m. I have enough time." I walked over to the bathroom and took a nice, hot shower. I came out, and grabbed a towel. I stood in front out the mirror. I brushed my teeth and started curling my hair. I let my hair down to lay long. Smiling at the mirror and winked at myself. I stepped out the bathroom and walked to my closet. '_Hmm….What to wear today? Ooh...I know!' _I grabbed a brown shirt that said, 'I got the goodies', some 'tight' 7 jeans, and my beef and broccoli tims. I put my clothes and added some light pink lip gloss to my lips.

I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs. My parents were in the kitchen talking their usual fluff. "Hi mommy, hi daddy!" They turned and smiled at me, "Hi honey! Want some breakfast?" "Sorry ma gotta get to school." She sighed and then smiled, "Okay, at least have some toast." "Ok...ma." I grabbed a piece of toast before heading out the door. 'Oh and Keisha." I heard my dad yell. "Say hi to Kakashi if you see him." "OKAY!!" I yelled back. I hopped into my convertible and turned the ignition. I popped in Omarion's CD and played number 12: What Are We Doing. I turned the volume all the way up and zoomed off to school.

I arrived in the parking lot. I turned off my car and headed into the school. I walked and found the principal's office. I knocked. _'Knock, Knock, Knock__.' _I heard a distant come in. I opened the door to reveal Tsunade sitting rubbing her temples. "OMG!!!! Hi Tsunade!!!." Tsunade looked up to find the face of that loud, somewhat familiar voice. When she saw me, she was happy. "Hello Keisha!" I ran up to her and embraced her. Her big breasts were really squishing me. "T…T..Sunade…..Need…Air..!!" She looked down and saw my face changing colors. "Oh sorry hun. I see your new to this school right?" I smiled. "Yeah, mom says she wants me to make some more friends that guys so…yeah." Tsunade looked at the clock. "Oh sorry hun, class started already. Take your program card." She handed me my schedule. "Well, see ya later." She pushed me out the classroom.

I looked at my schedule:

1st period- Kakashi: math room 109

2nd period- Kurenai: English room 228

3rd period- Gai and Anko: Gym

4th period- lunch

5th period- Jiraya: Social Studies room 210

6th period- Orochimaru: Science 305

I walked to math class. '_Y__es, I have Kakashi! I can't wait to see him!_ I walked into room 109. Everyone turned to look at the door. Kakashi was the happiest, "Hi Keisha!" I ran to Kakashi and gave him a hug. Whispers were heard everywhere. I approached the class, "Well everyone, I'm the new student! My name Keisha Holl- INO-PIG!!!!"

* * *

My first chap. Hope u like it so far. Well ciao! R&R 


	2. AN: Sorry

Hello everyone! Sorry! School started last week so I've been very busy! But don't worry I'll update soon.

Next chapter summary: Keisha reunites with her best friends Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari. She meets the boyfriends of them. That's when Itachi approaches her.


End file.
